


Father

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Cor gets the best news
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Loqi Tummelt, Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Father

Loqi fidgets tying a gathering of pink and blue balloons, the powdery hues dot the family kitchen. Guja is bubbling with excitement while the rest of the family keeps their reservations quiet. When Prompto delivered the news he was bonded and married there was an ecstatic ripple, Guja cried, Cor cried. Cor Leonis cried, the Immortal Marshall cried. Tears fell freely from Cor Leonis's eyes as he hugged Prompto. Loqi doesn't expect that, he is far from the ideal path that Cor may go atomic and blow up the house. Which isn't unexpected. Loqi has always been the problem child, in elementary he beat up a kid for bullying his older brother, in middle school he beat up a kid for hitting on his brother and in high school he lead a small gang, a pack he still insist where Cor calls it a collective of degenerates, even after discovering he is a recessive omega. Skinned knees and bruised arms where constant, Loqi thrived on hunting frogs where Prompto thrived on household duties. 

"He's here!" Prompto whispers loudly, like none else has picked up Cor's distinctive mumble or Clarus' laughing at something Regis has surely suggested. 

It's a surprise for all, none but Guja, Aulea, Iris, Luna and Noctis know and they have been sworn to secrecy to the last possible moment. Admittedly it's been hard for Luna. She's going to be an aunt and her brother doesn't even know. Iris had been left out till that morning due to her and Gladio's close attachment, one at the hip that leaves no secrets, so wrangling her that morning was the hardest part. 

Loqi holds his breath as Luna and Prompto flank the door, his niece and nephew on the couch, each hold balloons in their hands ready to pop them and let the colored confetti fall. As the door opens, Luna and Prompto jump out with a loud bang as their balloons pop. Pink turns into a messy pile of blue and blue one of pinks that leaves a layer of confetti and glitter over the group of unsuspecting alphas. 

"Whoooo congratulations!" Prompto, his children and Luna cheer. Guja and Iris clap as the alphas meander in stunned. 

"What's going on?" Cor grumbles, looks to his wife. It takes Regis and Clarus far less time to catch on, it helps that Prompto mouths it's not him behind Cor's back. 

"Your going to be a grandpa again." Guja offers the simplest explanation as she gives him a copy of a sonogram. Iris shoves additional copies into Gladio and Ravus's hands. 

"Congrats!" Her smile is bright and giggly. She's excited about her new future title of Auntie. Cor huffs, folding the images in half and tucking them into his pocket. 

"Excuse me." 

Cor slides down against the wall, he can hear Loqi inside his closet in the too small nest. Its littered now with more items that belong to Ravus and Gladio than anyone else, even Prompto's old stuffed toys and worn out shirts are minimal. "Why are you hiding?"

The clothes shift, Loqi peeking out of Gladio's old Crownsguard hoodie. The hood is up, strings pulled tight as he looks out at his father. "I saw how you looked at them."

"Well, I'm surprised. Twins. It took your brother three years and had a daughter." He tilts his head away, pulling the sonogram copies from his pocket. "Twins. Did you at least try birth control?"

Loqi huffs, jerks his arm out of his sleeve and offers it to his father. There is a noticeable lump at the back of his bicep, "it's good for six months, it inhibits heats and prevents pregnancy. The doctor said it was ninety nine percent effective."

"One hundred would have just been not having sex." Cor smirks, Loqi scowls at him. "At least you won't be with that asshole." Cor holds the picture up, nose scrunching as he looks over the bean shapes. "So...whose the father?"

"Both."

"Huh" Cor grunts, glancing back at the pictures, the twins are a rare chance, but not one that hasn't happened in the past. It wasn't like he hadn't researched omegas when Prompto presented. He looked high and low, even attended the omega support classes after Loqi called the cops fearing his brother was dying. When Loqi, at 17, finally classified as an omega, he returned to his research, to all the omega classes, questioning everything he learned the first round. There wasn't much more. Recessive second genders were mythical, you where either omega, beta or alpha and heats came in the early teens. Ruts closer to the early twenties for an alpha. "Have you talked to the doctor?"

Loqi nods, poking the aglets on the hood string together. "Dr. Crescent is monitoring us closely."

"That's good."

Loqi draws his feet up, resting his chin on his knees, "I should have said something sooner, but...I thought what if I lost it? Then what?" He sniffs, drawing in snot instead of blowing his nose. "Then there were two and, I can barely boil water, how am I supposed to take care of not just one but two other humans?" 

A hand rest on his shoulder, stopping the distraught fall of words. Loqi takes a breather, burying his face in Cor's shoulder as the Marshall pulls him closer. "You'll do fine. This isn't the worst you have ever done." 

"It's not?"

"No, Titus still avoids you like a plague." Loqi snorts, the Glaive commander still refuses to meet his eye anytime they are in proximity to each other and conversations don't exist. "Everyone is waiting down stairs and you have two alphas who are confused to deal with."

Loqi sucks in a breath, "yeah, yeah I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should just do an actual story.


End file.
